


日轮既死

by NythelStar



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NythelStar/pseuds/NythelStar
Summary: 《日轮既死｜Resurrect the Sun》毗迦尔多纳·迦尔纳的死亡征途。
Kudos: 4





	日轮既死

**Author's Note:**

> 坑了。多年之前的旧文存档，其中势必保留着很多错误和拙劣之处，仅作留念。

他从浮躁不歇的战尘中看出太阳辉光，再一次叫脸膛洒满了发烫的金色，暂且忘却面孔之上粘腻纠结着的汗与尘与血。

迦尔纳知晓自己热衷于仰望庞然都不胆敢直视的太阳，由此睥睨那至高存在以下的一切。盎伽国的君王从不追求所谓彰显武士威仪而齐备的华盖，更习惯于直接沐浴在令旁人畏惧的曝晒里。晴朗的日光对他来说意味着绝佳的射击条件，他金色的视线与之相交的地方即为靶心。远处愈看愈清晰的旗帜，自军士突进扬起的土灰之中猛然牵引住了他灼热的目光。三分时代的神猴哈努曼正跃动在尘嚣之巅，作为他敌人的徽记躁动于战车顶上，但那股狰狞的生气，委实不像是一张单薄布片容得下的，只要一蹬便足以从万千军士头上一跃而过，径直蹬到迦尔纳的旗杆上来，撕咬着挣断他钢铁的象索徽记。还有那么一念时间里，他想起来建立在旧阿逾陀城之上的、他所统治的那国度，但很快便将全部精力贯注回战事上。

神射手已然锁定那一辆战车的位置，想必对方也早就注意到了他的存在。本就聒噪的沙利耶早些时候开始抱怨着提醒有领军战车武士迫近前线，而那些牢骚简直精准地搅乱了他每一次目测判断。

“你话太多，摩德罗王。”他冷硬道，随即就在这噤声的时间里迅速捡拾回那散乱一地的思绪，并拔下几支几乎削碎他半边锁骨的箭，弃掷在车轮即将碾压过的土地里。那侧肩部铠甲藕断丝连地挂在身上，血迹已然染透同侧的托蒂，站在原处的足趾也粘连。间歇时间里他目不直视地撕出一条长宽足够的布帛，迅速缠裹了铠甲的破绽，当作什么都没有发生过一样，矗立在战车上指示驾驭者调整前进方向。

“你伤得不轻，盎伽王。”沙利耶还是开口道，“别让自己死了，要不然，我就得接替你做你没做完的事情。”

“说得不错，摩德罗王。我的战车必将碾压过火神的馈赠，即便不能由我亲自来，”迦尔纳自嘲似的嗤笑了一声，“那让御者代行也不是不好。”

而深幅度呼吸扯痛了已经开在他身上的伤口，他为这多余的痛苦暗自咬下牙关，又想要从这破碎的胸腔里迸发出足够震慑整片俱卢之野战吼声：

“进攻—————！”

能够把目光送到太阳上的眼睛霎时闪射出前所未有的锐利光亮，刺向刚才噩耗传来的那一处。他名为牛军的子嗣已死，就在那人的怒火之下被剥夺走性命，而他也要背负着这份仇怨去迎战同样的怒火。于是他看到日光也同样照射在那人头上。他的仇敌头戴冠冕，叫他稍能察觉到其辉光有如灿星，光点排布类似星宿在天幕轮转，其下压抑着的恰是一处浓密阴云，涵养着东境云生之乡的暴雨，看起来仍是尚未宣泄出一丝一线的模样。若非绕身的布帛上有血迹昭显出一类可怖，迦尔纳也不会相信眼中的武士已然射下三道雷火，击碎了他子嗣的身躯。

大仇未报，怎得快意。

刀剑交接声乍然盖过了两军相向的嘶吼声。置身于声海之中游走自如的迦尔纳迅速抽出一支箭念起咒语，而后顺从着其穿梭的轨迹分裂出无数闪逝幻影。他不需用眼睛去看便可知道有多少送死的士兵毙命在一击之下，光是一瞬间的惨叫就在他的战车前铸造起一面障壁，腥味从已然沉积了不少血气的沙土中再度泛起。那气味简直比仇敌的现身更能叫他兴奋。

“好小子！你自己的战马都要吓得腿软！”沙利耶疾驰中一音节一顿地嚷起来。

凝神于射出第二支箭的迦尔纳根本没有理会。他只在乎去造成真切的损伤，如同他真切地知道这条性命也随时可以被破坏掉。伴随着半空里的阴翳翻滚前行，彼方的天幕同样射来箭雨，压抑住了半壁光亮。扬尘伴随着徒步作战的军士接连坠倒，向迦尔纳所在处逆向席卷。人行马踏拧作劲风，呐喊嘶鸣汇作滚雷，金黄滚烫的光线不断在逆流中突进，试图灼开隐天蔽日的混沌，却无法叫那与他匹敌的闪光神威收束分毫。

他瞄准地面那条割裂开光与影的界线补去三支并排而列的箭：“摩德罗王，记住那个标志，战车到了那里就马上让我知道。”尚且自顾不暇，已经有先驱的般度军士兵闯出一条来到他周身的路。迦尔纳暗骂疏漏的存在，顺势抄起侧面备用的利剑，砍断步兵追及上来想要登车时攀缘的手臂，又反手削向那人颈项。井喷的血流几乎洒在他身侧，纵使不介意叫此身沐于血中——左右不过是被自己或旁人的血染得通身猩红，他还是会厌恶地扔下剑来换回“维闍耶”神弓来解决掉孤勇的妄徒。

“拿起你的武器！”他又分神道，一箭瞄准沙利耶身侧的另一个有意爬上来的士兵。不知究竟是因为马持续受到刺激，还是因为沙利耶突然遇袭而没有掌控好马车，侧轮直接轧过了尸体，整辆战车猛地震悚了一下。迦尔纳无法自控地颠动了一下，若没有以弓身为杖强力定住，大抵已经跌下战车。

“你就这么贴着我的脑袋放了一箭！盎伽王！”

“叫你保住命可没有比这更直接的办法。拿起剑来，下次再有这种袭击我绝对没空管你。干好你该干的。”

“你贴着我的脑袋放了一箭！”

“中箭的那个脑袋又不是你的。”

“蠢货！我先死了你就得自己赶车！”

不肯在唇舌上轻饶旁人同时仍持续精准发射每一箭不是什么容易的事情。他的感官快得过绝大多数袭击，但仍会有一个人的问候能让他心有忌惮。他察觉到空气的异变，太迟了，一切已经由不得他即刻作出反击。

两道锐痛挟着脑袋擦过两边耳廓。

只消一念光阴便可探知清，锋镝刻薄，箭杆粗砺，尾羽硬朗，不可能出自第二人之手。起先他以为那里一定已经开裂，在他割去耳环的位置上重新制造出创伤，而后才发现是被摩擦得灼痛。他自己的位置稍有偏颇便可以被削掉某侧整只耳朵，在脸上刻印下深痕，或是叫歃血画成的提拉克成为靶心。不，该死的，这种结果是阿周那早就算好的……！根本无意剥开他的旧伤，而是为了某个徒留尸骨的年轻人。

阿周那多半已经认出激昂被剐开的耳廓是由于迦尔纳。撤军那晚，迦尔纳想过溜在队末捡走那孩子的残弓，却发现原本被干结血液黏在地上的东西不翼而飞，连同最后一点无关怜惜也无关愧疚的念想也泯灭掉。伤痛欲绝的伯叔会从骨肉碎屑中分出稍显完整的遗骸；年少的新娘会吻着她那新郎不辨容颜的面孔泪如雨下；迟归的人父也会发现弓弦与弓身断口之间有何联系：他多年以前指教稚子修习射箭时，就俯下身从这耳畔传授搭箭瞄准的技巧，多年分离以后再遇到已然长成的年轻人，仍会在迦尔纳眼睛看得见的地方做同样的亲昵举动，只不过再也不必俯首、躬身乃至半跪在地。于是阿周那几乎可以确信解除激昂最后一件武器的一击来自盎伽国王狰狞的箭簇，在断弦与裂口之前额外撕走了模样柔顺的耳廓。

他头一次在父神苏利耶的光辉之下感到阵阵寒意。他吞下怒火与冷汗用来迟疑，前方又一片般度族士兵毙命，迦尔纳才装作无事发生继续道：“多留意那雅度牧倌的马哨。”

“怎么，你怀疑是那边的御者在捣乱？”

“谁知道。你多提防，我专门对付战车武士。”

“前面就要进入般度族的阵地了。”沙利耶还是提起迦尔纳的刀剑指向前方，“你标记的位置就在那儿，自己看着办。”阴影的分界线仿佛是向后退缩了不少……迦尔纳暗自思忖着其中缘由，继续倾注箭雨。

溃散的两方士兵逐渐围拢在各自的先锋将身后近旁，从同伴和敌人未死透的躯体中间重振旗鼓，在俱卢之野上列出两边星宿。迦尔纳觉得取胜弓都开始发烫如半轮日冕时，阿周那也将新月冷冽的光线对准了他。

“杀死阿周那！盎伽王！杀死阿周那！”俱卢族的士兵此起彼伏地呐喊着，催促他们的新主帅立下战绩。毗湿摩大人与德罗纳上师相继陨落后，般度族的主帅仍是般遮罗王子猛光。敌对双方主要几位侪辈将领仍未分出高下。他那死敌只是寻衅而不亲自叫他遭受什么伤痛不是好事。多年来他渴望这次机会，叫般度的儿子滚回深山老林，叫他们重新披着树皮来蔽体，叫还未能称为荣耀的东西重新陷入大地的泥淖里，连带着半个般遮罗的人一起。世人给予的荣耀，自己素来宣扬的誓约，向生下自己的女人许诺只索取她某一位骨肉的性命，若不尽数累在此战上便无法达成。

“就此殒命吧，阿周那！”三支重铁箭夹在指缝之间挤得骨节咯咯作响，迦尔纳挑在沙利耶平稳驾车时迅速搭箭放弦。他恰是瞄向两侧臂膀、正中间的胸膛。沉重而尖锐的锋镝裁开每一念稍纵即逝的时间，没人会看清他第二发、第三发是间隔了多短时间。

“伟大勇士激昂的父亲绝不放过哪个负罪苟且的父亲或儿子！迦尔纳啊！你伙同信度王胜车和其他五名战车武士，杀死了孤身闯阵的我儿激昂。我不仅能杀了胜车王和增武王，杀了你的牛军，我还要你也死！”

仇敌将这在战场上显得格外刺耳的字眼拧成锐头尖箭，连缀出环绕目标列开的箭阵，声调抑扬皆直指恨意纠集的缘由处。阿周那的箭比他的箭更尖刻刁钻，以至于全力防御也会漏掉一些。迦尔纳下意识看向被划伤的腋窝处，暗自忌惮道，他从射箭姿态收手再慢一点点都会被从这里刺穿心脏。

他再度施加箭雨的咒术，只听得见弓弦在耳畔抽紧的呻吟声，渐渐地连被拉动发出的震颤也趋于稳定。正当万事万物都在他的世界里凝固，箭尖指向的目标突然错位了一丝。该死的……！他的话音尚未脱口而出，整片大地剧烈震悚，稳稳捏在指间的箭杆失去控制地穿过试图捞回它的指掌缝隙，横着坠在足背。

“盎伽王！”震耳欲聋的咆哮声果然来自那令他生厌的大块头。除却那将战杵舞得生风的怖军，没有哪个会跳下战车徒步对阵其他战车武士。以怖军的步伐为风眼卷起的土灰对他继续射击阿周那不利，得赶快绕过这烦人之人。“千万不要让马车靠近他。”迦尔纳显然不敢疏漏，“他掀翻过德罗纳的战车。”

“阿周那！你从前的勇猛跑到哪里去了！”怖军头也不回地高声呵斥他那亲兄弟，“瓦苏戴夫，再拖这样下去，你就得允许我来用铁杵砸碎御者之子的战车！”

下意识重新整顿出蓄势待发状，迦尔纳瞄准怖军的目光迁移向那被唤起名字的另一人。若论整片俱卢之野最令人忌惮的单独某人，非他奎师那莫属。那雅度人总是气定神闲似的稳稳驾驶着武士阿周那的战车，在这尸横遍野的疆场驰骋无碍，宛若只是同行的两位旅人在恣意纵马，去到他们想去的任何地方。他不嗔怒，除却细小疤痕和尘土，即使被人怒视，那脸孔上面也往往浮着一层浅淡的轻松笑意。奎师那一壁向迦尔纳的方向望去，一壁对身后保卫御者的战车武士说着什么，忽而停住言语，冲他扬起一个柔和的笑，却又将亮出掌心的右手一翻，转瞬即逝的片刻里就在迦尔纳眼中纠集起一轮光辉。

妙见神轮。


End file.
